Now you see me, now your dead
by poisonliz
Summary: I cannot go against my master even if he is amoral I must follow the creed. Aiyana also known as Dyu isn't a normal being, she is one of the most powerful beings in the universe. But her new master is being chased down by shinigami worse by the 11th squad
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is just an idea I had so if it sucks please tell me but don't be mean ok.**

**For the easily confused: I don't own bleach! If I did I would be very happy and live on mars with all my shinigami buddies :D By the way the names have meanings and the guys name means ignorance (I'm so proud of myself I've never looked for name before :D)**

It hadn't been that long surely? Yet before my eyes stood a new world of cars, video games, sky scrapers and buildings made of some sort of stone, not like our tents nor the later shacks made of spare wood my previous master had. I followed the new man warily. He had awoken me from my sleep and had somehow decided in his mind that he could order me around, he was right, after all I must obey. He wound clumsily around the different people heading down the dimly lit street, where as I gracefully passed through them, extracting the occasional shiver from the recipients who could almost sense me. No one can see me, isn't that brilliant? Yeah I thought so too to begin with but you become kind of lonely after a while, five hundred and something years later you become sore about the topic, I know I did. Finally we reached a scruffy, old and unkempt house that stood, slanted and slightly fallen down near a beautiful field of wild flowers.

"Come in." He said in what he must have thought was a husky voice, it wasn't, in fact I had to hold in my laughter that threatened to escape. I glided through the wall and stood next to him awaiting his next command. He merely walked up some stairs. Slowly he turned himself around at the top of the stairs to look at me, giving me a non-verbal command, I followed. I watched him walk into a room leaving the door open for me. 'Foolish human' I thought to myself, I can open a door should I wish to but I have no need to and I only use the power to frighten humans. Walking through the wall into the room I saw what appeared to be hell. If I were a human perhaps I would have appeared shocked or frightened at the display in the adolescents room, however I am not human therefore that would be beyond me. I looked around the room. The walls were midnight blue, possibly lighter if the human decided to open the black blinds but they looked dusty, as if they hadn't been opened in months. The bed was visible to my eyes but probably not to any human, the bedposts were also black with a black duvet and pillows, it looked like a shadow on the wall. The adolescent must have been mentally disturbed because across all of the walls there were pictures of decapitated samurai and other horrific murders, not real obviously, the human had drawn them. I then looked at a large head on the table, it was not alive, nor had it ever been, in fact it was made of a thick, solid substance that I had not witnessed before, the answer came to my brain instantly, as it does with my kind. Plastic.

"So." The human spoke to me again, I looked at him, he wouldn't live long, he's a skinny creature, not much meat, pale skinned due to lack of sun and his features are drawn and ill. He won't last until he's thirty I thought, I know these things. "What are you?" he asked much more wary. I looked at him quizzically, though not attempting to appear rude; after all he is my new master.

"I am a genie." I reply with a straight face, expecting for him to get up and run away as my other masters did, he does not in fact he laughs at me. I wait for him to stop laughing and after a few minutes he does so.

"You're a genie?" He asks again waiting for me to tell him I'm joking, I cannot, lying is against the creed of my kind. I reply with a graceful nod, he stifles another laugh and I look at him again. "Prove it." he replies to me almost angry now. I look at him again.

"I cannot." I reply. He glares at me with a victorious look in his eyes. "You have not wished and I must relay to you the rules of our creed." He nods to me and waits for me to go on.

"You have three wishes." He snorts at me in a less than graceful way. I ignore him, respectfully of course. "You may not wish for love, you may not wish for the destruction or removal of a living soul, you may not wish for more wishes but you may choose to use less than the given amount." I relay to him in a monotone.

"The removal or destruction of a living soul?" He buts in, suddenly interested in what I have to say.

"I can kill a human if you wish but I cannot remove their soul from their living body." I reply. He nods to show he understands what I am saying.

"What else is there?" He asks, subconsciously I feel his curiosity peak.

I begin the mandatory list of things I can and cannot do. "I cannot lie, I cannot kill my master without his or her permission, I cannot be seen by any soul or human but my master, I cannot be killed. I have an infinite knowledge of existence, I am immortal, I must obey any and all commands given by my master whether they are moral or not." He just stares at me like I am some piece of gold he has found. I look down at his arm that is tensing every now and again, it holds my home, a small perfume bottle in the shape of a gem, a rainbow of colours resides within the bottle, all genies have one but colours and shapes tend to differ.

"I wish for you to show me what you can do." The boy said excitedly, I watched with bored eyes.

"You have made a wish, do you wish for me to carry on with it or do you wish to make a replacement wish?" I asked, a mandatory question we must ask after every wish made. He nodded, seeming put off by the question but quickly regaining his excitement. I lift my hand gracefully to him, he looks at it for a second before taking it, I have never touched a human hand before, they are so strange, cold yet warm and there is something running beneath their exterior material, it feels like the earths breathing but much faster beating against my hand. As soon as we touch I shift us to a location far from his tribe.

"What do you wish for me to do to show you what I can do?" I ask cautiously.

"Turn the grass purple." He shouts in a child like manner, foolish human, how trivial. I wave my hand and the grass as far as the eye can see turns purple. "Turn that tree into a dog." He shouts, more excited this time. I wave my hand again, bored at his excitement. I turn the Sakura tree into a Great Dane, and then back to its original state.

"I wish for you to shut out the sun from the entire world." He says a manic look in his eyes, I knew he was a maniac the second I saw him, all my masters have played a game like this, sometimes another human wishes for it to turn back to the original state but that doesn't always happen. Though against my morals I must do it, so I lift my light purple hand and wave it. The sun was instantly turned black, or at least it looks like that but in fact I had not removed the sun from existence that is impossible even for one of my kind, instead I have created a constant eclipse effect. The boy claps.

"Finally," He says more to himself than me "It's time to have some real fun…" He looks at me for a moment then says in a bored voice "Your name!"

"Aiyana. It means forever flowering." I answer bored. Ironically the name was true as I am immortal but still a genie does not flower it wilts everything around it. "But please call me Kamadyu." The boy looked puzzled for a second. "It means she who grants wishes and it is the name given to me by my predecessor." At that I stopped unwilling to talk about my past or her.

"Densuke Avijna, but call me Avijna sama." He answered with a wicked smile, obviously enjoying the way he can push me about. I look up to the once beautiful sky that is now black like the land around us, I want to mourn, I can almost feel the life around me dying.

"Come Dyu" He calls to me. 'Dyu' I think I like that name.

Days passed without a wink of sunlight and Avijna sama was happy, I would follow him to school everyday and sit next to him in his lessons. Two days after I shut out the sun I began to hear these terrible shrieks, hollows but my master could not, so I was not allowed to destroy them.

It began late on a Thursday night, I saw a man run past my masters window dressed in the clothes a shinigami would wear, if I were a human I would have been afraid but I am not so I ignored the soul. On Friday morning the shinigami followed us to school. The lesson was much the same, adolescent, human children huddling around lamps attempting to do work. I could have felt compassion but my master did not and therefore I cannot (I am attached to my masters emotions and must obey even those if I am to stay loyal to the creed.) My eyes narrowed the shinigami was at the window looking in.

"Master." I whispered. He ignored me. "Master!" I said more urgently this time. He ignored me again. "Master there is a shinigami following us and he is now at the window." I whispered. He nodded then whispered "we will deal with it later." By we he meant me.

It carried on for a few more days and soon fifteen shinigami stood outside my masters windows, watching and waiting. I yet again informed him and yet again he nodded.

It wasn't until one and a half weeks later when the entire plant population of the earth had began to rot from lack of light and food, that they decided to strike. My master and I were walking to the hill where my master had made his second wish. They started by walking behind us and then somehow encasing us in their ranks but leaving a massive space in front of us, as if mocking us.

"We're surrounded." I whispered to my master.

"I know I can see them." My master whispered back loudly, causing a few of the shinigami to move uncomfortably, they believed my master to be mad, after all according to them he had just talked to himself. Right in front of us appeared a semicircular door in which opened to reveal a large man accompanied by two other men, one was bald and the other had some sort of feather on his eyebrow. My master laughed cockily about the man's appearance, had I been human I might have also.

"Look Ken-chan there he is." Came a little voice from behind the Shinigami captain. A little girl popped her head up from his shoulder. I could not help but let out a human 'Awwww how cute.' Avijna sama looked at me appalled

"Focus Dyu!" He said to me in a superior voice, this is what I hate about humans, they can be the weakest things you've ever seen but give them a bit of power and they grow drunk and power mad from it believing themselves a God over one of the most powerful beings, how I loath them. I nod at him.

"Whose Dyu?" The bald one laughed "Your imaginary friend?" He laughed again even more so and the captain laughed too.

"Be careful," I whispered to my master "That one is a captain." I pointed at the man.

"A captain of what? And how do you know these things?" The bald one became still, no longer laughing, he was now listening to my master intently.

"I have told you before Avijna sama, I know everything thing. He is a captain of one of the thirteen shinigami squads, the eleventh for that matter." Avijna sama looked at me waiting for something, when I didn't answer he turned back to me.

"What is his name Dyu?" he asked menacingly, I hate it when he does that, I don't have to answer him, okay so I do… but still.

"He does not have one." I answer him quietly, respecting the man before me whose Zanpaktou was screaming with blood lust and something else. The man began to walk towards us slowly, as if savouring the moment.

"Whose with you boy?" He asked with a snide and cocky grin.

"Don't call me boy!" My master shouted angrily.

"Don't let him wined you up Avijna sama." I whispered to him.

"You shut up too!" He shouted at me, taking me back, no one had ever spoken to me in such a way before. My mind filled up with angry retorts, wanting to snap his neck, I am after all one of the most powerful creatures in the universe, how dare he speak to me like that. "I'm more powerful than you could ever imagine!" He shouted at the man, I saw it in his eyes suddenly; a look I had seen in my previous masters also, the look of insanity. "Come any closer and I'll kill you where you stand!" He shouted at the captain. The mans eyes lit up with the prospect of almost being killed. Inside I was screaming, don't you mean I'll kill him? The man stepped forwards a few steps, towering over my master offensively.

"Aint nut'tin special about you." He said to my master. As if to add some affect the little girl on the mans back popped up and said: "I can take him down for you Ken-chan." The older man shook his head, his eyes fixed on the boys.

"No Yachiru, the boy thinks he can take me." With this he pulled out a samurai sword that looked like an oversized cheese knife. He released an energy that shook me slightly but my master he looked terrified. I offered no moral support, I only say things to this boy because I have to, it is in the creed to make sure he lives until nature takes its toll or if he in any word form wishes for death.

"Dyu, what do I do?" He asked, fear evident in his voice.

"I do not know his fighting style Avijna sama." I answered quietly, still sore from his outburst previously.

"You said you know everything!" He shouted, I nodded at his words.

"His ways are strange even to me Avijna sama." I answered him softly as if to contrast his boisterous nature. The sword swung next to him, missing him by less than a millimetre. The eleventh squad captain laughed at my master. Avijna sama he became even angrier.

"Dyu, I want to make my final wish!" He shouted, as if I was miles away when really he and I were almost touching. "Make me the most powerful thing on earth!" My lips rose slightly to this request, could he not just ask me to kill the captain? I controlled my expression just long enough to ask.

"You have made a wish, do you wish for me to carry on with it or do you wish to make a replacement wish?" His face was almost red with anger now.

"Just do it!" He shouted at me with such aggression. My lips rose into a deathly smile, admiring my own good luck.

"As you wish master." I answered. I lifted my hands, thinking quickly, the most powerful thing on the planet... some how I need to get rid of this kid, he's dangerous so here goes. Shingami technically do not reside on the planet, therefore he cannot be a shinigami. Hollows do not reside on the earth, so he cannot be a Hollow. Something by his laws would kill a lot of things to have power. Then it struck me, volcanoes, volcanoes have a lot of power and their power comes from… The lava in the centre of the earth. I waved my arms about gracefully, summoning up a lot of power. The ground underneath my master began to crumble rapidly.

"What are you doing!?" He shouted at me.

"I'm making you part of the most powerful thing on the planet, the centre of the earth." I smiled happily at him. Finally the human was getting what he deserved.

"You backstabbing bitch!" He shouted at me "I take the wish back." I shook my head smiling. "I must obey you master but when a wish is made I cannot stop it." The world around us was now shaking with the noise coming from crumbling rocks and any words exchanged were lost as my master fell to his new home, the boiling hot pits of power. The hole was soon resealed and order restored, well, the sun could still not be seen due to the solar eclipse.

"What was that all about?" Asked the bald man to the man with the feathered eyebrow.

"I don't know but it wasn't beautiful." He answered. They continued to relay events looking for some way in which this could have happened and still be logical. The captain looked lost and almost depressed. Sadly just as the two shinigami began to understand the events I was crushed back into my sad existence, into my sad little bottle.

Well another five hundred years won't be so bad after all I don't feel morally wrong now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it. If it sucks please tell me but don't be mean about it, also keep an open mind this chapter is important despite lack of action.**

The pink haired lieutenant who was walking around the 'crime scene' excitedly and less than cautiously caught sight of something sparkling near to where the strange boy had been. She rushed over to it, arms spread wide.

"What ya seen runt?" Asked Kenpachi Zaraki, eleventh squad captain of Saretai. The little girl did not reply, instead she lifted up the strange bottle and looked at it, in the dark it looked like some sort of perfume bottle. The little girl was almost knocked off her feet when she saw multicoloured smoke leaving the bottle and becoming something that looked human but she knew it wasn't.

The woman before her had pale purple and blue skin that shimmered even without the light of the sun or moon. Her irises were a frightening red colour but seemed to change several times even as she stood there, ranging from brown to an aqua blue. Her hair was strange, it ran down her back in different shades of blue, green and a silvery white, some parts of it defied gravity. It roped down her back with feathers attached in some places and beads threaded through in others. Her clothes didn't leave much to the imagination. The skirt she wore looked like an animal skin but it was a purple colour and obviously unnatural for an animal. Her top was also ripped and probably was once attached to the skirt; it just about covered all of her intimate places. Her feet were bear but not scraped like one might imagine, no, they weren't even dirty from the ground.

**_Dyu's point of view_**

The girl was looking at me strangely frowning every now and then, finally having taken in my appearance she looked back up at me and smiled, this I was taken aback by, humans never smiled at me, that was a fact of life for me. She lifted her hand and waved sweetly, I let a small smile reach my lips but let it fall instantly.

"What are you?" She asked me in the same manner that my previous master had, though she was less lustful than him.

"A genie." I replied simply.

"Who ya talkin' to Yachiru?" Asked the captain, who was approaching us quickly.

"The genie, look isn't she pretty?" She said. I was taken aback by what she had just said.

"He cannot see me, only you can." I told her. She looked at me questioningly.

"Ken-chan can't see you?" She asked dumbly, I nodded to the small child simply. "Can I make him see you?" This caught me off guard, no one had ever wanted to share me before, especially not children. I nodded.

"Give him the bottle." I answered. The little girl bounded over to the man and handed him the bottle. For a moment he was sceptical, possibly waiting for the child to laugh at him but she didn't and when he saw me he jumped slightly, the other humans didn't notice but I did.

"What the hell are you?! Who are you?!" He shouted at me. I looked at him with a bored and annoyed expression, I had never had two masters nor ones so different, he shouted but he didn't mean it… how strange.

"I am a genie. My name is Aiyana but please call me Kamadyu." I answered in my bored voice. The man gawped for a moment or two before giving me a questioning look.

"Kamadyu?" He asked.

"It means she who grants wishes." I replied, "It is my new given name." I say new but the name was given to me five hundred years ago by that backstabbing woman, that evil, conniving woman, when I find her I'll make her pay, but for now I must bide my time doing my job.

"I must recite the creed to you." I stated to both of them, the larger man looked bored but obliged me. As I recited it both were silent.

"What should we do Ken-chan?" Asked the girl innocently.

"We need to sort out this problem here." He pointed to the sky and possibly where the sun was about now. "Hey." He looked at me and I nodded. "Can you deal with that?" He asked.

"I did it so I'm sure I can undo it." I replied. The little girl was shocked, as though she didn't believe me capable of such an immoral thing.

"Why?" She asked looking upset.

"I have to do what my masters tell me to do." I replied to her, something pulling at my unmoving heart. She looked sad for a second.

"I wish for you to undo all previous wishes." The man said confidently but he looked foolish and the little girl laughed at him.

"You have made a wish, do you wish for me to carry on with it or do you wish to make a replacement wish?" I asked simply.

"Nope, stickin' with the original." He replied, I nodded, a smile threatening to cross my face.

I lifted my hands and conjured up the power to remove the thing blocking the sun. Everything became light again. I turned my eyes back to the shinigami, the ones that had previously surrounded my old master and me were now huddled, talking to the bald man and the man with the feathers. My two new masters looked at me with awe and respect; in return I let a smile cross my face, though it didn't reach my eyes.

"You have five wishes left between you." I said, strange I'd never had to say that before.

"Five?" The little girl asked.

"Yes, I have two masters, one wish has been made, it's two threes minus one." I explained to her, my voice almost hinting to the kindness I once had. Perhaps this time my two new masters would survive.

After a short break my masters were both happy to return to Saretai.

"Well I guess this is it Blue-chan" My youngest master said with a sad voice. My older master grunted.

"I'm sorry." I replied quietly but loud enough to be heard. "I cannot leave your side, it is part of my creed. If I were to leave you terrible things would happen." I stated in my usual voice, a strange feeling crept into my stomach when I even thought of something awful happening to my younger master.

"Well we can't take ya with us." Stated my older more worse for ware master. He looked tired, but not physically tired… even I, a superior being does not know what he feels inside that could make him look so exhausted.

"Bye bye." Chirped my youngest master running through the door that stood in the middle of nowhere before them and before I could protest they were gone taking my home with them.

**_Three days later in Saretai_**

Kenpachi Zaraki was not in a good mood, even putting good before mood would make him angry. Over the last few days since he had come back from the human world things had been going horribly wrong. The second he entered Saretai things went wrong. First a shinigami of the lowest rank (the fourth squad to be exact and the boy was in the double digits for placement) managed to cut him. To cut him! To cut Zaraki Kenpachi the uncuttable. That night when he went to sleep someone cut off a lot of his hair and took his bells meaning he and Yachiru had to find some more. On the same day Yachiru some how got lost in Mayuris' office and had to be removed by some of the eleventh squad whom were still in counseling after the insane captain had tried to inject the child with something. Since then Yachiru could not be found despite the large search party of frightened subordinates. And just when he believed things couldn't get any worse he was told that he had forgotten to inform Yamamoto of his return.

The old man sat looking deceivingly weak, Zaraki knew not to mess with this guy, true the captain of the eleventh squad was less than sane but he wasn't foolish by any means.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, what is the meaning of this?" The man asked with a booming voice that filled the hall, the other captains looked warily at the old man.

"Guess I kind of forgot." The large man replied looking discomforted and finding the captain across from him had very clean sandals.

"Give me your report." The old man said with a calmer and less frightening voice but the authority was still there and Kenpachi knew not to challenge him by saying anything demeaning.

The large captain stepped forwards and coughed a few times, not to add dramatic effect but overall it did help with that.

"On entering into the human world we witnessed that the hollows had not been the cause of the black sun but a man and a-." He stopped looking embarrassed.

"A what?" Yamamoto's booming voice said again.

"A genie." He said quietly. Mayuri laughed loudly at this, his cruel laughing echoing through the hall. Shunsui who had previously been daydreaming looked startled, interesting and sceptical all at the same time. Yamamoto however did not appear amused or skeptical nor did he look angry instead he looked thoughtful.

"Tell me Captain Zaraki, what did this genie look like?" He asked, the other captains looked startled and turned their heads back to the old man as if in disbelief and possibly looking for a joke or pun hidden within his reply.

"Well," Zaraki began thinking back to when he had seen her. "It was female." Some of the captains turned their gaze back to him, probably wondering if it had been a drunken hallucination or just something he had made up. "She had blue and purple skin…" He carried on the description of the genie with a few interruptions one from Mayuri who was silenced instantly by Yamamoto and later by Soi Fong who added her own snide remark.

"… It appeared that none of the other shinigami there could see her except for me and Yachiru (to that there was a muffled whisper of "How convenient" from Mayuri and Soi Fong.) and to begin with it appeared as though the human was mad and talking to himself. It also seemed as though the genie actually wanted to kill the man as he gave an order and she manipulated it and killed him."

"Yes." Yamamoto replied somewhat amused by the lack of faith in the room coming off the captains in waves. "Genies are known for killing their masters on the final wish otherwise they become slaves, after all a genie cannot leave their master no matter what. Tell me Zaraki, where is the genie?" The man asked, not bothering to look about (the other captains all did apart from Byakuya who looked as though they were speaking about funerals rather than a mystical being.)

"I left her in the human world." He replied, feeling proud of himself, a genie can't leave a human but it can leave a shinigami, of course it can after all he was the indestructible Zaraki Kenpachi.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Yamamoto shouted, mixed emotions crossed the old mans face, one that had never been seen before but could be guessed at a glance, fear. "Retrieve her immediately before it is too late!" He said calmer this time but still slightly panicked. "You are all dismissed." At this he turned around as if not wanting to face the idiot captain who could have potentially destroyed Seretai.


End file.
